


Do you got room for one more troubled soul?

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Week [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Magic, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i'm awful with prompts, so very little of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE WEEK | DAY 2MagicThey were stealing a moment from everyone else, but that was how being with Tony made Stephen feel. Like if it was something too good to be true, something he didn’t deserve though he had it and he wasn’t ready to let it go anytime soon.





	Do you got room for one more troubled soul?

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of the Ironstrange Week on Tumblr.  
> I'm terrible to fulfill prompts so magic is very hinted, I'm so sorry. I hope y'all will like it because this is the second version and I wasn't even sure if posting it. 
> 
> WARNING: contains description of a panic attack even if I tried to keep it as bland as possible. 
> 
> As always, nothing belongs to me but the story-telling, title from "Alone together" by Fall Out Boy.

Stephen turned to watch his boyfriend. Tony was bare-feet and bare-chest, looking at him, elbow pushed against the doorframe. 

“Are you still wearing that thing?” He asked. Strange was wearing Tony’s t-shirt which fitted definitely too short on him. It has the Avengers’ logo and was the same shade of blue of Stephen’s eyes. Of course, Nat was the first to notice it and to point it out, just to mock Tony, and from that moment, Strange started to wear it every time he was at the Avengers Tower.  
“You love when I’m wearing your clothes,” He answered, lazily pouring some tea. Stark went straight for the coffee but there wasn’t anything new in that. “And I love this t-shirt.” 

“I’d love more being able to wear it again,” He complained, with a smirk. They had a strange relationship since the beginning, since when their first meeting but they worked together probably just because nobody would have bet money on them -that and the fact that they felt for each other because of the small things and not all the ‘I want to save the universe because I’d been a terrible person before’ thing- but they loved each other, more than they love themselves. “Why are up so early in the morning, though?” 

Stephen wished he could lie. But he was sure Tony already knew; it wasn’t why what he really wanted to ask, it was what. “I had a nightmare…” He took his head in his hands and Tony saw them shaking even hared than the usual. “…It wasn’t… It felt real and… it was something I saw back… On Titan…”  
He didn’t tell Tony anything about what he saw when he looked into every possibility for an outcome in which they defeated Thanos because it was his burden to bear. If he suffered because of it, it didn’t mean others had to. The only thing he had told Tony was that he saw him being the one who could save them all. Because it was the hope he needed. And he told it about that because he knew Tony still felt guilty for Stephen’s choice.  
Though, that dream looked so real and when he woke up… He really feared he was still on Titan, watching Thanos chocking Tony and using the Power Stone to force everyone else to watch while he killed the only hope the universe had. And what was worse what that Thanos freed Peter a moment later than Tony’s lifeless body feel on the dusty floor of Titan and the kid…

Tony was at his side a moment later. His hand was soft and steady on his arm, just as it had been on Titan and Stephen couldn’t see him but for a blurry image of dark eyes and marked face lines, distorted in worry. He couldn’t keep his hands steady and everything was turning around him, he hated himself for that. He hated himself for not being able to keep his shit together, to be broken, to not being able to breathe.  
Everything he could feel, everything which helped him in remembered that he wasn’t on Titan anymore was Tony’s hand on his arm, close enough for him to feel it and not enough to make him freak out worse. It was real, Tony was real, though when he tried to focus on his face, everything he could see was Thanos killing him. 

“Stephen, Stephen, love… Look at me…” Tony’s voice reached him distorted but he could hear it. His anchor, his lover, his hope. He grasped at his hand with his left one and squeezed Stark’s fingers tight enough to hurt him. “You are here, you are with me.” 

Stephen nodded. Breathe was still difficult but he could see in front of him. He was seated on the floor, Tony at his side, his boyfriend’s left hand was tracing circles on the back of his head and Stephen was stunned about how calming that simple gesture was. 

“I’m sorry,” He said, hating how his voice was trembling. Tony gave him a glass of water that he took from somewhere and Stephen drunk it eagerly. The water inside the glass trembled hard but after having taken some sips Stephen could really focus on what was real. “I just…”

“Don’t!” Tony smiled at him, he didn't dare to push a kiss on his lips but wanted to madly. He didn’t want for his boyfriend to have another panic attack and he knew well enough touching was something triggering, sometimes. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Stephen shook his head trying to explain how he wished to share whatever he saw with someone else but he knew he couldn’t let that weight fall on someone else’s shoulders just to lift him from the same burden. Neither Wong knew it. 

“Do you have to work?” Tony asked him. He knew Stephen always had to (and he should to) but he also knew changing the subject was better when Stephen had one of his episodes. 

“I still have a couple of hours. I’m sure Wong will kill me if I show up at the Sanctum now.” His voice was still unsteady and he closed his eyes, moving closer to Tony’s neck crotch. Tony’s free arm circled his shoulders and they stayed like this for a while.  
Only when neither of them could any longer feel their legs because of the uncomfortable floor they were seating on, Tony dared to watch his clock. It was late and they probably would have better to stand up and doing something but it wasn’t like Tony was so eager to do it in the first place. 

“Do you really need to go?” He asked, feeling Stephen’s lips curling up while realisation hit him. 

“The universe needs me, Anthony,” He said, his voice kept the lower he could. Then, he moved his hands to open the Eye of Agamotto. It was stupid and he wasn’t supposed to use the Time Stone for that, especially not after what happened with Thanos but… He needed it, a moment that lasted forever, a moment in which Tony was fine and safe and was with him, and they loved each other and there were no monsters under their bed. “Thought, I think the universe can wait for a while.”  
Tony seemed to realize what his boyfriend’s intentions were and a wicked smile appeared on his lips.

“Are you really considering doing it?” He asked. It wasn’t something dangerous to do but, at the same time, it was completely reckless and irresponsible. Stephen nodded moving his hands to cast rapidly a spell and Tony just looked at the needle of the seconds stopping on his clock. 

They were stealing a moment from everyone else, but that was how being with Tony made Stephen feel. Like if it was something too good to be true, something he didn’t deserve though he had it and he wasn’t ready to let it go anytime soon.

Tony turned to him, again, this time he didn’t pay any attention to the t-shirt Stephen was wearing but pushed his lips against Stephen’s. The man hands ran immediately at the small of Tony’s back while he pushed his boyfriend up, their tongues searching for each other.  
A moment later, Stephen was pushing Tony on their bed mattress. They still were in their time bubble and when he saw golden sparkle around Stephen’s hands, Tony wasn’t even surprised but, instead, was eager in anticipation. He didn’t care about what others could think about him and his boyfriend stopping the time for having morning sex but he just knew that he loved magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated =)  
> Come to say hi on [Tumblr](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
